Got It?
by DormRoomDrabbles
Summary: Tadashi Hamada is the perfect brother, always saying just the right things. But he didn't used to be that way. A look into the life of a young Tadashi and some of the slip ups that happened along his way to being the ideal older brother. Aunt Cass POV. Rated T for a few choice words sprinkled throughout.


_Hey all! First story here. I've fallen in love with the perfect brother that is Tadashi Hamada in Big Hero 6, so these are just a few drabbles on how he was not so perfect growing up. Written in Aunt Cass's POV. Hope y'all enjoy!_

 **For the Love of Mochi**

What in the hell could Hiro have done this time?

He hadn't even spent three days in elementary school and already she was being called out to have a "consultation" with the principal. She'd let Hiro's outlandish and borderline dangerous experiments continue on at the house because she'd figured that he'd have the common sense to refrain from doing them in public. Obviously, he didn't.

Had he poured chemicals in the water main? Used a girl's braids as rope? Painted with his fingers?! No, wait. That was typical of kindergartners, in fact she was pretty sure it was encouraged. But there was no telling just what kind of horror she'd have waiting for her in the school office. How big would the bill be? Would they be able to pay it?

She pulled into the "visitor" designated parking pot by the school's main office and got out of her car. Walking a little bit hesitantly through the double doors she leaned over the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, there. Where can I find Mr. Redding?" Aunt Cass politely asked in a hushed tone. The receptionist was a petite, Hispanic individual in her mid-thirties. She seemed to be quite bored with the woman in front of her and just kept typing away at the keyboard under her fingers.

"Big office at the end of the hall to your right. You the mom?" The receptionist answered without looking up from her screen.

"Well, Aunt, but close enough. He's in my legal custody."

"Humph," she grunted. "That explains the violent outburst. Rare to see it in a kid so young. I suggest finding yourself some family counseling, my dear. Before he gets older and it gets worse."

Violence?! Hiro didn't know how to violent! Okay, that was stretching it, he definitely knew how to hurt but he'd never do it intentionally. Or, at least, he'd never do anything unless provoked. Horrified, Aunt Cass hustled down the hallway to open the principal's office door, too shocked to be offended at the receptionist's jab at her parenting skills.

"Hiro Hamada you better have a good reason for this," she exclaimed, throwing open the office door. She glared around the room to find the target of her anger.

Sitting across from the principal in a padded chair far too big for him sat her nephew, head hung low in obvious shame.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass," Tadashi sighed.

Taken aback, Aunt Cass stared down at the eldest and wondered where Hiro was.

"Wait. Where's Hiro?"

"In the middle of Lunch, Ms. Hamada," the principal said, gesturing to the other chair in the room. "Please, sit down. He have to discuss your nephew's violent tendencies."

"Violent tendencies? Tadashi! You're not supposed to have a criminal history, you're eight years old! Violent eight-year-olds join gangs and then get in fights and then the rival gang shoots up your house and kills your cat! Don't kill Mochi!" Cass stuttered, the words coming out too fast for her to almost comprehend.

The principal was highly unamused by the panic. This dumb school could go under for all he cared. His hair was graying faster by the day with the amount of stress this stupid job was putting on him. Dealing with clueless administrators, sub-par teachers, and even worse parents. He should really just retire.

"Please, just sit down. It is important to get a handle on this now so that in the future, your..." he struggled for the name, " _Mochi_ may live."

Cass sat down a little awkwardly, making sure to shoot Tadashi a death stare while she was at it. He flinched and she immediately regretted it.

"Now," Principal Redding began, "young man, tell your Aunt why you're here."

Fidgeting in his seat Tadashi finally squeaked, "Because I punched someone..."

"Punched someone?! Good heaven's Tadashi!" Cass fretted.

"Yes, your nephew proceeded to assault another student on campus. This is an intolerable offense and he will not be allowed on this campus for the next five days. His suspension is pertinent in teaching him the effects of his actions," Redding looked down on Tadashi intimidatingly, "Your actions have consequences, young man. Your actions caused another student a bloody nose."

"I tried to offer him a tissue!" Tadashi piped up, defending himself.

Cass sighed, "Honey, normally after you hit someone they don't trust you anymore. I know common sense isn't your forte but come on."

An uncomfortable silence filed the room until Principal Redding broke it.

"Well, we have covered the day's events adequately enough. Please, escort your boy off the campus until his suspension is up. If we find him unable to contain his rage again he will be unable to attend this school anymore- complete and utter expulsion. Got it?"

Tadashi just looked down, obviously trying hard not to cry. Cass's heart melted and she immediately took her nephew's hand.

"We got it. Thank you, sir. We'll be going now," she said, almost dragging Tadashi out the door with her.

She signed Tadashi out at the receptionist's desk, still clutching the younger's hand. After a hasty goodbye she made it out of the office and into the car with the eldest brother in tow. She sighed heavily for the umpteenth time today as she started the engine and sank back into the seat.

"Tadashi, what were you thinking? Jesus Christ, are you going through a rebellious phase?! You're not allowed to go through a rebellious phase, you have to give me time to prepare for Hiro's rebellious phase! I'm not ready yet! I've only had you and you brother for two years! Oh god was there something I did wrong? You never punched someone with your mom! Of course it was me, I never got pregnant and got all those mommy hormones that make you know what to do with your kids! Look, I don't know how to deal with rebellion! Or hormones! Or, speaking of hormones, puberty! How am I supposed to talk to you about that? I'm a woman! Why couldn't your mother have had daughters? Why!?"

"Because he was making fun of Hiro," Tadashi mumbled in the seat next to her.

"Huh?" Aunt Cass asked in surprise.

"You asked 'why' and I punched Ty because he called Hiro a 'stupid looking snot' and that was mean. So I hit him in the nose to make him stop," Tadashi said matter-of-factly, looking out the window.

Aunt Cass slammed on the brakes in surprise (luckily they were still in the parking lot).

"That jerk!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" Said Tadashi.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Look," started Aunt Cass, "I'm not one to condone fist fighting but this calls for ice cream," as she turned for the ice cream parlor across town.

"Really! I thought I was in trouble?" asked a confused Tadashi.

"Yeah, kind of. Just, tell you what, next time just call him an 'asshole' and walk away," Cass offhandedly said.

"Um, Aunt Cass, what's an 'asshole'?"

"It's an awful thing you should never call anyone ever and I never taught it to you, got it?"

"But you just did..."

"No, I didn't. Got it?"

Tadashi nodded, eager to get his ice cream already.

"Got it."

 _Ain't he cute! Alrighty, I'll update eventually with another round of young Tadashi being all adorable soon. Until then tata for now!_


End file.
